When does the thunder uncover the weary hate?
by animexpert-Shizen
Summary: There were no words that could possibly began to describe Ja'far's feelings towards Sinbad, but to dumb it down, he loved and loathed him all at the same time. But the first time he had spent the night in his companion's room, he realized just how thick each emotion ran.


THIS ONES FOR YOU KAITLYN BABY~~~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY~

* * *

Sinbad.

One word, no, one name was enough to drive the almighty Ja'far up a wall. No other man could make him smile one second and completely do a 180 to a condescending scowl the next.

Sinbad.

His very existence was a puzzle to Ja'far. This king had been through so very much, yet in the end he could always smile, and always made a show of putting himself in harm's way, as if he tempted death and death was just too intimidated by the king.

Sinbad.

The white-haired right hand man absolutely abhorred him. With every fiber of his being, he hated this man. It was just such a passionate loathing that sometimes he wondered if he'd snap.

He disliked how the taller man would keep so calm in situations where he could possibly die.

He detested how Sinbad could make him lose his composure like no one else, and how he could pique his interest to no end.

He was greatly bothered by how easily the ruler of Sindria put on a happy face even when the world was against him.

He hated him, _hated _him!

The thing he hated most was how Sinbad was just so... So... Perfect! No one could be that damn correct!

Honestly, the only thing wrong with him was his carefree attitude, but when Ja'far thought about it, it was probably perfect for a king. It's what allowed him to join so many nations into an alliance, and what enabled him to be such a ladies man, which in itself might not be the best thing, but honestly did it really matter? Every imperfection had a perfect explanation and this is what dangled the freckled-man over the edge of sanity.

But all this pure faultlessness just ended up encasing Ja'far in a position he could never get out of.

He loved this man.

He loves the King of the Seven Seas.

He adored him.

And that's something else he hated.

His beautiful laugh that could calm a beast, his amazing personality that could woo a goddess, and his kindness that could melt glaciers.

The pure beauty this man possessed drove him insane.

His long flowing purple locks, his thick handsome lashes, his smoldering golden honey eyes, oh how he loved them. And oh, his body. Ja'far would be a liar if he said that his "love" didn't also include a little lust as well. He couldn't help but to be entranced by his anatomy. It would take an enteriniy to list it all, but honestly he was hypnotized by the man's... Everything. His collar bones, oddly enough, had to be Ja'far's favorite part. He had to hold back a smile every time he saw the king, as his clavicles were more often than not on display, just how the assistant liked it. Honestly, if Sinbad had ever, against all laws of sense and logic, offered a one night stand, Ja'far wouldn't take it.

Because the withdrawal would be too much.

In fact, he knew this because he had made a similar, albeit much more watered down mistake a few days ago, when Sinbad just happened to be dead drunk.

He must have mistaken Ja'far, who offered to help him back to his room, for a girl. How? The white-haired male had no idea. But he wasn't complaining when they arrived in his quarters, and the pony-tailed man pressed him up against a wall and began attacking his lips. In fact, he was riding on cloud nine like some hormone crazed girl. If it wasn't for the fact that Sin was so tired he literally fell asleep on Ja'far's shoulder, things couldn't have gotten very out of hand.

And ever since that day, he found himself standing closer to Sinbad, staring longer at his face, especially the mouth, that never seemed to cease speaking, and worst of all he found himself _blushing_ like a _moron_ around him. Every time he cracked a joke, Ja'far's cheeks would dust, every time the purple-haired king would laugh, Ja'far's ears would turn just a shade pinker, and every time he was alone with the ruler, well he might as well forget wearing any color on his skin other than light red.

He couldn't sleep anymore either. Dreams were filled with Sinbad Sinbad Sinbad. How he hated the man so much! Not to mention that, but he was also terribly lonely. And loneliness brought insomnia, who's friend, negative thoughts, decided to tag along as well.

Ja'far just knew the king was nowhere even near being remotely gay, even saying he was bisexual would be a stretch of the imagination. Each night he wondered if he was a girl would the ruler love him? Is Sin _laying_ with another girl at the moment? Would he ever even consider romancing a guy? Romancing a scarred and beat up piece of garbage like himself? The answer to 3 of these was always: not a chance.

All of these haunting notions kept him up, until it got to the point where he could only fall asleep when the sun just started to peek out. Ja'far couldn't wake up until at the very least noon, and even then he was drop dead tired.

And like any good boss, Sinbad was worried sick. The first time he had woken up before his right hand man, it was comical, and he poked fun at the boy for the rest of the day. The second time it was a bit curious but Sin still decided to act like it was nothing. But soon even he couldn't pull of that façade. He assumed that Ja'far was simply too stressed, which is why he planned a vacation for his entire palace staff.

"Very well, I'll arrange it." But the bad thing was, the freckled male seemed saddened by this instead of happy. "So even the guards will go? We do need someone to hold down the palace."

"N-no just me, you, and the other generals." A grin.

"Very well." Ja'far's voice was so monotone that it resembled his fierce and angry way of speaking, and he was beginning to get dark circles under his eyes.

"'Very well.' No, 'Sinbad that's a terrible idea' or 'Sin, to have all of the generals leave at one time is very unwise' or _anything_?!" the fair-haired individual merely blinked before rubbing his left eye then covering his mouth while yawning.

"Do you _want _me to scold you or something sir?"

"N-No... fine, then only half of the generals will go and you will have to deal with the complaints of the others."

"Very well."

"Everyone but you will go."

"Very well."

"Only me and you will go."

"Sir, I ask you to please make up your mind." the king sighed and hung his head. When his eyes once again met that of a sleepy assistant, he hardened his gaze.

"Ja'far, I'm just going to ask you out-front: is something wrong?" the freckled man blinked before shaking his head side to side.

"What would give you that idea?" Sin rubbed his temples in frustration, something he hadn't felt in a little while.

"... Nothing... It's just, you're a little..."

"A little what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Either way, arrange a vacation for both you and I to some tropic island. Somewhere a bit cooler than the middle of the desert lands. An island or something."

"Very well."

_If he said that one more time..._

"I'll be taking my leave now." And true to his words ,Ja'far left.

_Honestly, what's wrong with him? _Sinbad began uncharacteristically pacing back and forth in his throne room, utterly displeased with the situation at hand. Of course he wouldn't let anyone see his confusion, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to relieve it somehow.

Ever since a week or so ago Ja'far would be closer to him than ever one minute, then farther than thought possible the next. It was all just so odd, and quite honestly he knew he had to be the reason for it somehow.

And he was going to make it up by giving his assistant a glorious vacation, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get one out of it too.

Ah, but where was Ja'far at this time, you ask?

Well, he was walking randomly through the halls of course.

_Right now I need to find a suitable spot to bash my brains in. A nice sturdy wall would be perfect. _He looked left and right as he tried to pick a location.

_I wouldn't want to inconvenience the maids though, that would be rude. I should choose a spot that's easy to clean. _That meant not around a corner and not where the floor had too many gaps.

Long story short, Alibaba, who was visiting for some training lessons with the king, had found the freckled man passed out with a fantastic bruise on his pale forehead. He had carried him to the ruler, who just made the blonde carry him back to his room.

Needless to say, Ja'far was quite disappointed when he woke to still being alive and still having his brains intact with a vacation alone with Sinbad so close.

_Curse the kind samaritan that decided to help me._

_Curse him._

And somewhere, in the middle of the goddamn desert, Alibaba sneezed.

* * *

"Ah~ This hotel is just so very lavish. Don't you agree, Ja'far?"

"Yessir."

"The view of ocean is so beautiful from here, don't you agree~?"

"Yessir."

"The food is so great here, isn't that right?!"

"Yessir."

"Can you say anything else?"

"Yessir."

Sinbad was quite bemused by the end of the day.

Yes, bemused and well, quite _pissed._

Though he didn't show it.

In fact, he actually drank substantially less than usual that day.

_Just _to spite Ja'far, although it was painfully obvious that it didn't work.

Well, the next thing he had planned certainly would do the trick.

"Oh and did I mention," he smirked as his assistant and he made their way to their quarters, "That we'd be sharing the same room?"

"Y-You did not sir."

_Finally a breakthrough! _His reasoning for this arrangement was money or simply just to irritate Ja'far, but he knew for a fact that people tended to talk in their sleep when something was bothering them, and he hoped if he listened closely enough, he could find out what was troubling his advisor.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Well too late to change it now, oh well!" He opened the door and ran in, jumping on his bed, much like a child, and enjoyed the small bounce it brought him.

Ja'far on the other hand, sulked into the bedroom and calmly laid down on his mattress, resenting and cursing anything and everything he could think of.

As per usual, and against the fair haired man's wishes, Sinbad slept naked.

He simply, and _modestly, _he may add, slept in a long sleeve shirt and baggy pants.

"The skies are awfully foreboding today." a hum in response. "I wonder if it'll storm." another hum, with a different tone. "I wonder if it'll be a... never mind good night." Sinbad blew out the lone candle in the room and curled up in a happy little ball of cuteness, whilst his snow-haired companion thought and thought about his words. In fact, he thought so much about what he was going to say that it distracted his mind, until he fell into a peaceful slumber.

But all good things must come to an end.

He was later woken up by the sound of rather frantic shuffling across the grandiose floor and the sound of a door quietly being opened and closed. Acting on instinct, he jumped up, ready to attack anyone who had entered the room. Instead he found it completely void of any other life, save for himself and the few plants here and there. Ready to panic, he readied his weapon, that _never _left his arms, and stalked out into the hallway. Then began his large search for the king, who had gone missing.

Which was bad.

Very bad.

He _knew _Sin could handle himself against almost anyone, so for him to be taken so easily and so quietly... was just nerve-wracking. Then, the tired ex-assassin thought of something quite logical.

_What if he just left?_

This realization hit him _hard. _

Simply because it's something that idiot would do.

Chalk that up on reasons he hated him.

A large flash of light filled the entire hotel, causing him to jump slightly. He calmed when he realized it was just a thunderstorm raging outside, courtesy of the loud _clap _from the sky_._

After his initial adrenaline simmered down, he remembered just how _angry _he currently was, and continued to search for him, this time with the intention of strangling him when he found him.

While looking for the ruler, something occurred to Ja'far that almost made him giggle.

_Sinbad must be afraid of thunderstorms. _

So he wasn't perfect! So this human God did have faults!

He began chuckling, almost evilly, as he stopped in front of a grand window, leading to a small landing outside.

And his happy mood was short lived when a shadow stretched all the way down the hall, lightening outside giving away the location of a certain purple-haired man.

And there the king of Sindria stood, the only thing he had on being a pair of baggy white pants he probably slapped on at the last second. His arms were outstretched and his head was to the sky, mouth wide open as he tried to sample the droplets of water. But the ruler wasn't expecting, nor would he ever expect, to hear what he did.

"SINBAD GET YOUR _ASS _IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He turned quickly, completely off guard, and when he saw it was Ja'far, his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Oh, how he would have some explaining to do.

"So... you're not completely terrified of thunderstorms then?"

"No! I love them! I love standing in them and watching the lighting strike and listening to the rumbling clouds- oh, I'm sorry is that weird?" Ja'far simply hung his head, sighing. By now, they were both back in their room. The two sat on their own bed, but had their legs swung over the side and were facing each other.

"No, not really..." the feather-haired male looked to the ground and muttered: "And here I thought..."

"Thought what?" His curious companion just so happened to hear him over the pouring rain and he shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing..."

"It had to be-"

"What are you afraid of?" This sudden question caught Sinbad off guard. He blinked and then folded his arms and raised a brow.

"What?"

"What is your greatest fear?"Ja'far's hands had been balled into fists and a determined look lit up his face. It was just so... _cute_. Sin had to entertain it.

"... Losing those that I love." He frowned slightly when his advisor bit his bottom lip and once again turned away from him. This confused the pony-tailed male, and he would've questioned his assistant, if it hadn't been for the freckled man standing up, then bowing.

"Sir I must ask for you forgiveness!"

"Ja...far?"

"Please, accept my apologies!"

"What is this-"

"Please!"

"You're forgiven; you're forgiven! Although I don't know-" And suddenly his back was pressed against the bed, and Ja'far's body was pressed up against his.

Before he could speak, the white-haired male had kissed him, rather forcefully, on the lips. He couldn't help but to be surprised, after all, this wasn't something that happened daily.

Well, with women maybe, but definitely not with men. And definitely not with his most trusted advisor and right hand man. What was a king to do other than just lay there and think?! Although the only thing that could and that dared to cross his mind in this situation was every little attractive quality of Ja'far. Honestly, he looked like an angel to Sinbad. Although this holy being was being a bit... devilish at the time, as he began pressing his lips against the king's chin line and then down his muscular neck, only to rest at his collar bone, which he explored with great vigour. Sin _might_ have not been so hot and bothered if he wasn't trying so hard to entice him. I mean, what other reason would he have for using his tongue so skilly fully in the dips of his clavicles. This was causing the taller man to shiver and didn't fail in exciting him. However, Ja'far being the one to pin him down and kiss him mercilessly just wasn't going to fly.

So he got a good grip on the pale shaking hands before using his weight to shift their positions, the king now looking down at his friend. He found it a bit awkward how, with their current way of laying, their legs were still off the bed, so he stood up straight, and put his hands, _seductively_ on his hips. "Now Ja'far, why would you go and do that~?" The white haired male, who was balancing his torso on his elbows, leaning back and looking quite sexy and flustered himself, avoided his eyes.

"W-Well,"

" You're going to have a sore throat in the morning."

"Wha-" Sinbad then lifted his companion's legs and moved them to a more reasonable placement on the mattress, before sitting himself right between them.

"Just remember you asked for it; looking so attractive."

"I-I-" Sin leaned down and silenced him with another kiss. Their mouths molded together and the king made sure to ever so tenderly bite his subordinate's bottom lip, earning a small breathy moan and entrance for his tongue to explore. It wasn't hard to tell that Ja'far was inexperienced, if experienced at all, with this kind of thing, because every little poke, prod, touch, or kiss was enough to get him groaning in pleasure. The older of the two took great enjoyment in the noises he drew out whilst nibbling the boy's ears, as they were always covered by that dumb hat, and he simply loved how cute they were. When he began sucking and biting on the fair-haired male, he also took the opportunity to begin pulling at the waistband of his pants, Ja'far's discarded shirt being long forgotten. "H-Hnnn, Sinbad..." He was just too sexy for his own good. Honestly.

"Yes?" he made sure his breath could be felt on his neck, receiving a gasp in response.

"I... Love you."

"I love you too. As if I could feel any other way." He pulled off the man's garment and nearly scoffed because who else but Ja'far would wear underwear to bed? Well, that just left more skin to tease before... well you know.

He began rubbing the inside of his advisor's thighs with his thumbs, before pressing their chests together again, not stopping his ministrations. He smashed their lips together mercilessly once more before tracing the muscles on his scarred chest with his tongue, not that he cared about the markings. In fact, he found them quite attractive, and illustrated this by also licking the length of them, even going so far as to do the same process with his arms. He stopped when he heard a small chime-like sound and noticed that his advisor was giggling.

And what a beautiful noise it was.

"You're so weird Sin."

"Thank you." The king pecked his nose before continuing and finishing what he set out to do. His attention then turned to the small bundles of nerves on Ja'far's chest. He sucked and nibbled on the small nubs, exciting pure euphoric noises from his partner, which only further helped his excitement.

"Mmm, Sinbad~"

_That was it. _He ripped the boy's underwear off faster than he thought possible, exposing him to chilly night air, and earning a surprised gasp from him. The sight of the boy, sprawled out and completely naked was just too much. Goosebumps began to form on Ja'far's porcelain skin and he shivered a bit, half from sexual desire and half from the sudden rush of cold.

"Si-Sin-"

"Suck." With the one simple word, three fingers were thrust into his mouth, and Ja'far was happy to oblige, leaning forward a bit to try to keep the seemingly retreating digits in his mouth, until he felt something teasing the tip of his member. Something wet. And he couldn't help but to throw his head back, moaning uncontrollably. Every inch of skin became more sensitive. He felt every bead of sweat and every droplet of water from Sin's still wet hair sliding down his body.

"A-Ah Sinbad~!" When the pony-tailed man ceased his... activities, he merely chuckled.

"You should be sucking Ja'far~ or else it'll really hurt~" Honestly, he had to hold back so he didn't just take the boy right then and there. It was almost torturous.

"Hnnggg," The freckled and flustered male was a little reluctant and quite saddened by the loss of Sinbad right where it felt so good, so he once again took the fingers into his mouth. He went through the same process of leaning forward, and he realized through all the pleasure flooding his mind that the king was toying with him and doing this just to drive him crazy.

Well he wasn't about to lose the game.

So he clamped his lips down on his digits, coating them in saliva, and making sure he had a firm hold. The plan payed off, because once the ruler continued, even engulfed his entire length, Ja'far managed to keep the fingers in his mouth, even when his throat failed to prevent the sexual sounds from escaping. Eventually, Sin seemed satisfied with their coating and made quick work of his own pants before probing the impossibly tight male with his pointer finger. Ja'far yelped in surprise, but shifted his hips around a bit.

"Someone's eager~"

_Well if you dreamed of having sex with the man of your dreams for so long and then it was happening-_

his smart thoughts halted when another finger was added, scissoring the initial ring then going back and stretching him out further. When the last finger was added, it would be a lie to say the general wasn't uncomfortable. However, he knew it wouldn't be a fruitless endeavour. In fact, he couldn't think of the pain, much less anything else when suddenly he saw stars and everything turned white before he dimly felt a scream of ecstasy rip through his throat.

At the loud cry of his name, Sinbad was just happy for the expensive thick walls and roaring storm outside.

"R-Right there! Do that again! _Please!_"

"How about I do something better?"

_Something better than that? _Certainly not possible. At least that what Ja'far thought before the purple haired man entered him. Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes and he bit down on his bottom lip, but he began moving his hips trying to get it deeper before Sinbad could even finish telling him to say when he had adjusted. This made the pony-tailed male smirk.

"I hate to do this to you, but you asked for it." And with that, he almost completely retracted from the male before slamming into him, causing a cry of pain from Ja'far. It really felt like his back was going to split right in two. He subconsciously took notice of how his fingernails were digging into Sinbad's back with greater force than he could probably do in battle. And he briefly recognized the reason why he couldn't move his hip any more as being Sin was pinning them down. He felt his toes curl when the king slid nearly all the way out again, but this time when he dove back in, he saw the stars again, and heard himself screaming and shouting Sinbad's name through the ringing in his ears.

"You know, you're lasting awfully long..." another thrust and another scream, "for a virgin." It was pointless to talk anymore, as Ja'far was just lost to the euphoria. The picture was just too beautiful, his back arched, his mouth open, strings of saliva connecting his lips. and his beautiful gorgeous eyes rolled back into his head, as he screamed and screamed. Sin felt his own peak coming and there was no way that Ja'far didn't feel the same way. In fact, the growing knot in his stomach was becoming so tight that if his lover didn't release soon, he was going to end up cumming first. Thankfully, he was spared that shame, as with the next direct hit to Ja'far's prostate, the fair-haired angel came, white liquid spluritng on both of their chests, the freckled man screaming his name once more. When the wall of muscles tightened, Sinbad followed suit, moaning a deep "Ja'far" before giving a few more weak thrusts to get rid of the liquid before completely exiting the panting and ever so appealing man. Then again, he wasn't in much of a better shape, as his breath was more haywire than ever before. Clearing all of those dungeons wasn't even as bad as this.

"So... how was that... for a first time?" He said breathlessly. Ja'far looked at him and smiled.

"But Sin, we didn't even have sex."

"Wha-What?" The king's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"We didn't have sex; we made love." At this, Sinbad shook his head.

"You're such a damn sap." he rolled to his lover's side and cuddled close, kissing his forehead, then leading a trail of pecks down to his cherry lips, fairly abused from all the aggressive affection. "But I love you."

"You promise?"

"Of course." Sin wrapped his arm around his partner before using the other to place a blanket on top of their bare bodies.

"Well that's good, because I love you too." and then a comforting silence engulfed the two. Both of them getting a better sleep than they had in quite a while. And who would have thought it would have just been from being in each other's arms.


End file.
